


Psychic Trauma

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hardcore, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: All Orson wants is to make Galen his, but there are obstacles in his way, not to name anyone...
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Psychic Trauma

"Hello, Galen..." A playful, hypocritical voice heard from the background of Galen's workplace, as he was studying on some plans for the Death Star he had made.

It was Krennic. He quickly hid them and answered. "Yes?" He turned his head and saw Krennic, posture full of pride, his cape elegantly waving.

He was walking slowly towards him, with a mysterious, menacing smile on his lips. Galen's heart was beating fast, as he thought that Krennic might have discovered his true intentions about the Death Star.

"How are you? You must be tired working so hard in here, aren't you?" Krennic said, while widening his eyes and moving his face closer to now frightened Galen.

"Eh, I, ehm... No, I'm fine... I must work now, so if you could..."

"Aww, so devoted to the Empire. You chose wisely, my old friend..." Krennic said somewhat ironically.

"I couldn't do otherwise... Monster..."

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing... Nice cape..."

"I know, I know... A good taste in fashion is important in my opinion..." Krennic was trying to distract him in any way he could.

When Galen was looking at his face intimidated, he managed to throw a bit of powder in his water. He grinned at his achievment. "Hm... Why don't you drink some water, you look dehydrated... All this work must have made you tired."

"Yeah, right..." Galen smiled with embarrassment.

Krennic offered the cup to his opponent and smiled with sarcasm. Galen drank some water, but felt weird, as Orson was staring at him with a creepy smile and wide eyes. Eyes of... Satisfaction, he thought.

But this is the last thing he thought, as he fell unconscious, head falling recklessly on the top of his chair's back, his limbs without motion, like if he was dead. "At last! You are mine, fully mine, Galen Erso!!"  
\---------------  
Krennic had carried Galen in all the way to his room, carefully and discreetly.

He didn't want anyone to see this. He locked the door behind him and placed Galen carefully on the bed and stroked his hair affectionately and ironically at the same time. "See what happens when you choose Lyra and farming over me and my career? No, you can't, ahaha! Let's see now, what do we have here?"

Krennic unbuttoned Galen's shirt and started stroking his chest with greed. "Mmmmm...." Then, he kissed his mouth, using his left thumb on his jaw to enter it with his tongue.

He wanted to explore this taste for years now. He was often dreaming about it, apart from his desire to build the Death Star of course.

He kissed all his upper body with gluttony and strong desire. Krennic is a man who is well known for wanting very much. Needing very much. And capable of taking what he wants, every time... Well, there is only one person who can stop him...  
\----------------  
Wilhuff Tarkin, Grand Moff of the Outer Rim, was walking past Krennic's room. He was utterly bored that time. He had absolutely nothing to do. He wanted to kill time somehow... He smiled dirty to himself and said "I wonder what that idiot Krennic is up to right now... Time to test the new spying technology, hihihi!"

The cunning governor had installed hiden spying equipment in his rival's room to spy on him when he wanted to have fun (most of the time). This was the first time he would use this, so he was kind of excited to see if this was working.

He went in his office and opened a holoprojector linked to the camera in Krennic's room. He crossed his legs and smiled with satisfaction when he watched the hologram of Krennic kneeling beside his bed which had Galen on it.

"It works!! And the right moment, hehehe..." He laughed mockingly and bit his lips as Krennic was trying to make Galen's cock hard by giving him a handjob and occasionally licking or kissing the tip of it.

Tarkin couldn't deny that the view in front of his eyes was erotic. His own dick had started getting hard just by watching. "Funny how I in my 60s have better sexual function than people at their 20s..." He said to himself and started taking off his belt.  
\----------------  
The only thing Orson finds disgusting about Galen's dick is that it had been in that bitch Lyra. Otherwise, it is just beautiful to him.

Time to clean Lyra and install Orson to it, he thought as he started giving him a proper blowjob. He moaned to the nice salty taste and caressed the lower part of it and his testes.

His eyes full of lust and his vision blurry by some tears in their corners. He was sucking hard and his tongue was moving violently. His brows formed a passionate frown to the bridge of his nose. Some saliva on his chin. He was so reckless and hungry that time. He felt his own cock dripping in his underwear, but he really didn't care that much, as he was focused on Galen.

  
As he was doing it, he ironically thought of all these nights he had lied to Galen about nightmares just to sleep with him when still at Futures Program.

He remembers waking him up late at night, sometimes after returning from a party just to lie on his chest and feel his heart.

So tender, sweetand innocent memories to be remembered while on such a dirty act...

He laughed inside his head. Why he was so innocent back then?! _Orson coward! You had him in your grasp, why didn't you do anything back then?? You waited til you become 47 to do this!!??_ He thought.

His eyes closed due to all this passion he had that moment. His face hot and red, unlike Galen's peaceful one.

Krennic wondered if Galen felt anything at all as he was doing it to him, he had made his best effort and had put all of these feelings he had kept inside him since the Force knows when... Love, hatred, lust, anger, aggression, desire, impatience, jealousy and others even he couldn't understand.

At a point, he couldn't stand his own wet erection and slid a hand down his own pants to grab his dick and rub it like there's no tomorrow, just to relieve himself.

He moaned with greed and despair. He was so absorbed all this time that he hadn't noticed the camera that was sending all these to the sly governor.

Until that moment when he changed position because he wanted to ride Galen's erect dick.

When he saw it on his coffee table at first he didn't realize what was that. But when he did, he was furious.

He took it, crashed it in his hand and was about to dress himself up again and go to Tarkin's office to show him what he found and break his nose, because he knew exactly that he was for sure behind it.  
\----------------  
He opened the door to leave, but to his bad luck, he didn't have to move a finger to meet the Grand Moff.

"You will always have these annoying people in your life who will ruin your fun." Tarkin said with a sardonic smile.

"Are you insane?? This is my personal space, you know?!"

"Yeah. And I am your superior. So, who wins??"

Krennic clenched his teeth with anger and hatred. "You bitch!!"

"Orson, Orson! Where are your manners?? Ah ah, you won't have dessert for tonight!"

Krennic became even more angry to the governor's taunting. "Now, now, let's see... Hmm...."

"Not that you haven't already seen! Hey, what are you doing! I am the only one who touches him!" Krennic yelled as Tarkin observed and caressed the sleeping Galen on the bed.

He really wanted to hurt Orson, so he crouched down and kissed Galens lips.

"Hmmm... I taste anesthetics.... Pathetic of you, director."

Orson's eyes filled with both hatred and tears that moment. "HE IS MIIINE!!!" His chest was going up and down with aggression as Tarkin was just looking at him emotionless.

"Come and get him then! What are you waiting for??" He eventually said.

Krennic, with rage attacked him with his hands, but Tarkin dodged it and with his right hand grabbed his hands firmly bihind his back and with the left his waist.

He laughed ironically in his ear. "It seems that you are incapable of rescuing him from me, ha?"

"Hnnn!"

He laughed louder and started caressing Galen's exposed thigh. "Cute, isn't he..."

"L-leave him!!... Now!... Now, I said... Aahahaaaaaaah!"

Tarkin grabbed his neck and unzipped his pants. He grabbed his already hard dick and played with it until wet.

At the same time, he was caressing Galen's body, from thighs to chest and down again to make Orson even more aroused and angry.

He kissed Orson's neck and then grabbed his body and threw it over Galen's.

Krennic felt dizzy and tried to lift himself but then, Tarkin climbed on the bed too and grabbed his waist.

He undressed Krennic's lower body and his too.

Krennic felt some drops on his lower waist. It was Tarkin's pre-cum as he rubbed his cock on Orson's butt to tease him. "You make me so wet, director..."

"Shut up!" Krennic managed to say, trying to hold his whimpers as his dick was dripping and throbbing in front of Galen, drops falling on his belly.

But he was still unconscious, and would be for some hours. These anesthetics were strong. Even Tarkin recognised it by the taste he had from Galen's mouth. Enough time to make them both like fuck.

Eventually, he sank his pointy dick into Krennic and he angry, but horny, desperately thrust his hips back to full himself with Tarkin.

"Ugh!" As Tarkin started going in and out, Orson started crying and moaning so loudly that he could be heard in whole Star Destroyer.

He wetted Galen with his tears and pre-cum as he was fucked by Tarkin. He was so aroused by that, it was overwhelming.

Tarkin, on the other hand was emotionless. Krennic shot a load of sperm on Galen's face and chest. His orgasm was so intense that his whole face became red.

He was sobbing. Moved and aroused by the sight of Galen sleeping peacefully on his bed, wet with his fluids.

Tarkin continued fucking him. "Galen, Galen!" Orson was shouting.

"Fantasising he is doing you is the most pathetic thing I've seen..." Tarkin said mockingly.

Orson wanted to answer back, but he couldn't. He tried, but was drowning in his sobs. He just grabbed Galen's cock and squeezed it violently.

He crashed his torso on Galen's. He was so desperate to kiss him, that he quickly and recklessly squeezed his cheeks to open his mouth and then, started kissing him roughly, desperately and passionately.

He was literally crashing their mouths together. Their lips bled and he tasted iron. All these while Tarkin was still fucking him, but he really gave little attention to it.

Half an hour later, Krennic fell asleep next to Galen.

Tarkin, still hard, took off Galen's pants and slid three fingers in his ass.

"You are tight. I guess you never had it with a man (unlike our slutty director over there, who I assume was fucked by every lad he met in parties...)" He told to himself, as he didn't expect any answer from the sleeping man in front of him.

Then he gave Galen a quick fuck and held his cum to throw it on Orson's face, to taunt him even more.

Then he stood up, dressed himself up again, gave the sleeping beauties a satisfied, malevolent smile and left the room.   
\--------------  
About 40 minutes later, Krennic woke up.

His situation was really bad from before. He was tired, sweaty and the feeling of crying for hours felt like he had caught a cold, let alone Tarkin's load on his face.

He saw Galen was like that too, and, weird, but felt a little bad for that.

He loved him... They were friends. Why they had to come in this situation now?!

If only Galen wanted sex with him, things would be better, he thinks.

He took care of him, cleansed his face and exposed body with a wet towel.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, he felt sad... Weird... Orson Krennic, one of the less compassionate men in the whole Empire.

Fuck, he still loved that traitor... He traced Galen's wounded lips with his fingers and a tear escaped his eye. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him rest, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
\----------------  
When Galen woke up he was utterly confused. What have happened, why was he in Orson's room and why he was asleep all that time.

He looked at the time and it was already evening. He widened his eyes in surprise. Last time he remembers being awake was probably 10am and was talking to Krennic. Weird.

He felt a slight stinging on his lips. He wanted to find Krennic.He would have an explanation for sure.

"Krennic!"

"Eh? Galen?" Orson winced.

"What happened?? I woke up in your room and I felt dizzy... Do you.... Know anything??"

"Like what? Eh, I mean, yeah, you fainted while at work, and I carried you in my room. I have told you thousands of times. Don't work that much, it does harm to you..." Said Krennic softly as he touched Galen's shoulders, feeling guilty.

Well, he didn't technically lied, he told half the truth. Eh, no, the 1/4 of the truth, to be honest. After that, they all returned to their jobs and everything was as usual.


End file.
